I Love You, But Please Shut The Fuck Up!
by Turtlelurver
Summary: Sometimes scottie can scare francis with his motorbike, which makes him remember how they get together


Laying there in the snowy White room. He felt broken as if he wasn't human .Francis gently touched his lips where he last kissed him...'where are you Scott?' he thought over and over was arthurs older brother similar but different in so many Kirkland had vibrant red hair that gave him a ladies man look and had emerald green eyes making woman swoon.

At first Francis hated Scott he wouldn't be caught dead seen with and a pretty boy he was a redhead version of Francis but he wasn't bright enough to realise that...The party Alfred threw every year was in full swing girls grinding against boys and visa person was somewhat drunk or high either way no one could get home safely...well not everyone...

'I refuse to go near him!' Francis yelled at his friends a very bored german and really pissed off spaniard. 'Please I just need some information about Arthur...please...' Antonio gave the french man puppy dog eyes.'Ugh fine but you owe me...BIG!'.Walking up to the very nonchalant redhead.'Kirkland need a word...well a few actually'. 'If it's oh scotty you're so handsome please fuck me against the wall... I know 'he gave a cute wink and a smirk.'No but I'll keep that in mind' Francis heart did a confusing twist.'No uh well...Antonio has a bit of a thing for your brother' he made a low down growl in his begun to chuckle.'You're such a sweet friend...wish mine were like that haha no mine decide to tie me naked to a lamp post in Edinburgh...what a night' he looked away with a smile and a glint in his soft green eyes.

Francis didn't know what possessed him but the next thing he did was kiss scott's cheek gently almost a he didn't know was that Scott had move his head to face him locking his soft ones with Francis's. Gasping in shock he nearly pulled away until Scott pulled him fought for dominance. Scott winning a losing battle swiping his tongue expertly over Francis mouth making him shiver tasting the other mans mouth wanting more but not here...Whiskey and cigarettes were what he could taste it was addicting like Scott himself making him practically purr to the soft accurate touches.

'I want you Scott...please?' the Scotsman gave a cute little smile and pulled up the other man.'Yours or mine?' 'mines closer...'.On the way out he waved goodbye to the two snickering friends of car ride was causal touching and petting. Waiting in anticipation.

The very moment they got out of the car they ran to the pushed Francis against the wall he kissed him hard biting his bottom lip for entrance.

Upstairs in the bedroom clothes were ripped off their eager bodies. Bites, kissing and heavy petting was the main attraction for the time being until Scott shoved his hand down the blondes boxers holding his cock in his left hand carefully pumping it getting him hard.'Oh you're a dirty slut...guess it's true what they say about the French?' 'F...fuck you..uh!' his head snapped back feeling warm all over as his boxers were pulled off.

Scott's tongue lapped up the head of his dick teasing him playfully.'Oh god...stop teasing me!' 'I'm hardly a god...more of a charmer wouldn't you say?' he didn't get a reply as his head was pushed down almost gagging.  
'Shut the hell up!' he screamed in pleasure. A playful smile came to the red heads lips as he stuck a slender digit into the tight entrance radiating hot was making him want to fuck the blonde whore int the mattress where plenty of people probably got laid many times before.

A second finger found its way in and scissored him stretching moaned gently begging for more earning him a slap to his arse.'Be quiet Blondie...the fun is only beginning'.The third finger was slightly uncomfortable but soon it found his ball of nerves making him see stars and swore he was an angel but it turned out to be Scott in front of lined him self up with Francis and pushed in hard making him scream his name...over and over again.'How dirty...like a proper slut' he whispered into his ear as he went faster.' please...let me uhhh !' ' let you want?' he spoke sadistically. 'Let me come!' he begged, something he hated to 's skilled hands pumped his cock hard bringing him over the edge making him soon come within his beautiful lover.

Falling down on the bed they kissed gently and wished each other a good night falling asleep almost instantly.

5 years later

Francis was laying on his bed tired and panicked until the door swung open to reveal Scott with some wine.'Hey!' he called out seeing his lover on their over he sat with him pulling him into a hug.' You okay?' Francis smiled gently ' yeah just a bit worried' ' why's that?' 'you were gone away!' Scott chuckled.'Stop worrying it's just a motorbike love!' Francis hit his arm playfully 'well I need to worry about you who else will?' 'you're my husband you got to worry about me!' they shared a sweet laugh and held each other 'I love you scott but please shut the fuck up...' 'okay master...' man did he get a bruise for that...and a bite mark.


End file.
